JPDE - Titania x Reader
by ItzZephyrine
Summary: Read the title, it's the tit queen
1. Chapter 1

Titania x Reader #1

_**~This is just to set up the story, so it's short. The real story have longer chapters~**_

_ "This is Jack, Evelyn, Penny, and Titania," David pointed out to (Y/N), then turned to his friends. "Everyone, this is (Y/N)."_

_ (Y/N) felt themselves awkwardly smiling at the four who stared at him/her for a moment, before saying their hellos, Evelyn being the most talkative one. Titania was laying on one of the beds lazily with her hands behind her head. "Yo."_

_ She had grey locks that met her shoulders, two small leaves sticking out of her hair behind her ear. Her outfit was beautiful as well, and not to be inappropriate or anything, but she had a pretty large pair of busts as well._

_ (Y/N) sat down with the five of them, getting to know them, and though Titania let out some criticizing words every now and then, she was fun to be around._

It's been about a month since the time you met them all, and you and Titania grew close pretty quickly, even though our relationship made up of fighting for who's the dominant friend, it normally ended up with one of you sitting on the other's back in dominance- usually it was Titania who won.

Whenever you two found each other in the morning, one of you would tackle the other one in way of saying hello, which you in fact started, and introduce Titania to a whole new way of saying hello. It was sort of regretted, but not really at the same time, because Titania is fucking heavy. It didn't take long for you to fall for her if you didn't fall in love the moment you saw her.

_**Yeah, that's it. Real chapters will be longer, but this is to explain some of the relationship between you and Titania/Tit queen.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Shut up Titania!"

I hit her shoulder as she laughed at me, her feet propped up on the table as she continued teasing me on what happened in our last period.

We had Professor Peach last class, and we were practicing dust use, when I accidentally triggered a reaction inside of the dust, and caused a whole explosion.. Professor Goodwitch had to come in at the middle of class to fix the whole mess. A few people laughed at me over it, especially Titania. I have a feeling she isn't planning to let me live it down.

"You suck.." I folded my arms in annoyance, earning a little laugh from her. "Maybe one day, but you don't know how hard if we're both virgins," she smirked.

My face went a light red at that, then huffed, flopping down on the bed in defeat (Team JPDE went to go talk with Team RWBY about something). "What is there to do here? Can't we go somewhere else? I'm bored," Titania complained, which was something she does pretty often.

"Where would we go? There's not a place TO go," I asked, checking my scroll.

"I don't know, anywhere. As long there is something to do," she shrugged. "That or give me a massage."

"Hell no. I pick option one." "You sure?" "Positive."

"Fine. How about a make out session?" "Titania I swear, you're dead to me."

She laughed, as if wanting to get that reaction out of me, then stood up. "I've got an option you'd like. Let's go to main street, we can find something to do there."

"Sure," I shrugged, then allowed the grey haired girl to help me up. "I'm going to go change, then we'll get going," I promised, grabbing a pair of clothes and entering the bathroom to get out of my uniform.

_** For Females:**_

_** For Males:**_

The two of you headed downtown after you changed, grabbing ice cream and sitting down at the parlor to start your own conversations.

"Hey."

"Sup?"

"You're sexy."

_This game again?_

"You have a nice pair of busts."

"Thanks, you can stop staring now."

_You little..._

"I see you have a six pack."

"Yep, doing better than you."

"...wow."

"Ahah," Titania snickered in victory.

"I'm so done with you," I folded my arms with a smile as she winked.

"I'm just great like that."

I lied my chin on my hand.

"Any news on grey haired asshole?" I asked.

"On what's going on with David? Not really, but he might be getting expelled."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"That dude can go suck my dick then. David doesn't deserve that treatment," I stated worriedly. Though he still had much to learn, David was very strong, and with some practice, might even have the potential to become the strongest hunter in the school.

"I wouldn't sweat about it. We'll see more of him eventually."

"I guess.." I shrugged nervously as she held my shoulder lightly, looking up in thought. "We should head back soon."

"When did you get so mature?" I giggled a bit, earning a shrug from her. "Since never."

The two of us shared a little laugh, then headed back, beating JPDE by a few minutes.


End file.
